Inconspicuous
by Cimbeline
Summary: Months after Bella's runin with James, a string of strange symptoms threaten her life and family in Forks. Can the Cullen family save her, or is the solution as inconspicuous as the problem?
1. Frozen

A/N: Chapter one of Inconspicuous. Set after Twilight, replacing New Moon. Enjoy!

* * *

Dashing up the stairs to shower, I yelled an incoherent greeting to Charlie to notify him of my arrival. Edward was going around back.

Jumping into the bathroom, I yanked open the shower curtain, turning up the heat as high as it would go to combat the Forks winter. I shivered just thinking about it.

Sitting on the toilet lid, absently chewing my lip, I pulled my towel close around me and waited for the room to fill with steam. Grabbing the handle on the wall, I slipped under the scalding spray.

I've found that the temperature hardly ever bothered me anymore; in fact, I enjoyed and reveled in its heat. Hey, what can you expect from a girl whose boyfriend is a living icebox? Even he likes warmth.

Quickly lathering and rinsing my hair, I scrubbed diligently at my body, removing all traces of dirt. We had been at a Cullen soccer game, playing (well, I was the 'cheerleader'…), and the snow had melted, turning into muddy slush that splashed whenever someone passed the rock where I had been incredulously spectating.

Once again wrapping myself in the towel, I groaned loudly as I realized that I had forgotten to bring my sweats with me. I heard a ghostly chuckle from somewhere down the hall; undoubtedly Edward laughing as I realized my predicament.

Gripping the frayed edges of my only covering, I slowly and carefully made my way to my room; the only thing that could make this situation any worse would be if I fell, leaving Edward to come running and catch me in my near-naked state… even the thought made my cheeks begin to warm.

Tentatively pushing on the door, I said in a small voice, "Edward? Um, could you…could you turn around for a sec?" "Of course," he said, twisting to see my face. Darn, he had been facing away from the door…

"The other way, please…". My cheeks colored as I noticed the misplaced glint in his eye.

He complied. I grabbed my things quickly from the bed, shoving them on under my towel as I tried to think un-embarrassed thoughts.

"Okay, you can turn around now!" I said, hitting the bed with my back and shimmying under the covers. Edward climbed noiselessly next to me.

"Sorry, Bella… I couldn't resist not telling you. You were so embarrassed." Jerk. I turned my back against his chest, thinking that if he thought I was really mad, he would give me a boundary-free kiss.

Grabbing my upper arm lightly, Edward suddenly stiffened and sat straight up. I turned; "What?"

"Bella,… your skin is colder than mine is," he whispered, a frightened look on his face, eyes wide with worry.

We stared at each other in tense silence.

* * *

a/n- Okay, a LITTLE short, but I'm not sure if I like this beginning. I may work on another story simultaneously, (probably a bad idea...) or i may just continue on Incomprehensible. Is it just me, or do I like titles that start with In- ? W/e, enjoy.

Love, Manthara


	2. Questions

A/N- posted sooner than anticipated; no school today. Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one. Yay filler!

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Bella, get on your stomach and lift your shirt." Edward said in a small voice. I was too scared to even question this practice. (P.s. guys, this means Bella is pretty much in the position for a back massage, perverts.)

Complying with his demand, I stared at the glass of the window. No stars were visible tonight; the moon was waning.

Edward placed his hands lightly at the top of my shoulders, running his fingertips down the length of my back. His skin felt as cold as ever on mine; he relaxed visibly, even from my position. He pulled my shirt back onto my body. "It seems that I've made a mistake... but I swear, Bella, your skin was _freezing_." I sat up, and twisted to have him envelop me in a warm embrace.

He let me go then, only to ensnare my lips in a kiss; as soon as my breath became slight, he pulled back. "I'm sorry... I was just so worried,"he explained. "No problem." I replied breathlessly.

Once again lying on my side, Edward for once did the same without pulling the sheets and blankets between us. I was glad for the contact. He kissed my neck a few times, and was content to wrap his arms around me. I drifted away into a dream.

* * *

(a/n- this is the dream, in case it's not clear)

_I awoke to see Edward in the rocking chair, staring at me intently. I look around and gasp; the colors, the scents; it's magnificent. I jump up to sit in his lap._

_The bed crumbles beneath me. Suddenly, I'm in a hospital bed. Edward still stares; worry is evident in his eyes. I try to reassure him, but my words come out as screams as my stomach is wrenched by a searing burst of pain. _

_As soon as the convulsions began, they are over. "Bella..." Edward speaks for the first time. "I think... I think that I have to change you." I'm overjoyed. Once again, the room crumbles as I try to run into the harbor of his embrace. I find myself in an operation room. The doctor tries to cut me; I see that it is Carlisle. The nurses mumble incredulously as they look at their clean tools; but they haven't cut into me, why would they expect blood? _

_Their faces shatter into bones, ligaments, and sagging muscles. _

* * *

I awoke in the circle of Edward's arms. He mumbles a greeting into my hair as he flips me over onto my stomach, once again checking my skin for frozen-like qualities. I can tell by the nature of his touch that there are none.

Once again covered, I sit up and flatten my hair. "Edward, should we tell Carlisle about what happened?" I yawned, stretching. "No, I think it would be unwise to worry him. There've been some attacks in the woods... we know it's Victoria, and he, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and I have been trying to hunt her down. She's elusive. Carlisle will be spread thin until this is over."

I shivered at the thought of Victoria, smooth and feline. Edward would protect me.

* * *

Wandering into the bathroom after a few kisses and more conversation, I once again submitted myself to the scalding water. I needed to wash the night's worry and my troubling dream from my body.

Returning to the bedroom, I remembered something I wanted to ask Edward. Charlie had spoken to me about something disturbing earlier..

"If Victoria was the one attacking hikers in the woods, then what are the bears that Charlie and the other men are hunting really doing?" Not that he would know. But still, he had once warned me that he was not the most dangerous thing in the forest...

"Bella, I need to tell you something about them... those bears, they're not... Bella, the 'bears' are _werewolves_." He looked at my eyes searchingly, looking for a reaction.

My only one was to collapse onto the bed next to him, mumbling,"Well, I suppose that nothing is really a myth anymore."

Something crossed my mind. "Wait- who are the werewolves?"

"Bella, I think you need to go down to La Push."

I stared at him blankly, millions of questions in my eyes.

* * *

A/N- I've decided to make this plot a lot more intricate. By the way, I'm kind of feeding off of Stephenie Meyer's Eclipse summary; only, my version happens during the time slot where New Moon is supposed to occur, but this is Edward and Bella's senior year. In other words, here's a timeline;

1. twilight- junior year

2. time skipped- summer, into the winter of senior year

So that's where my story begins, at the winter of senior year. New Moon starts at the very beginning of senior year. Edward never left,because Bella didn't cut herself at the birthday party. SO: In conclusion, This essentially is when Bella is catatonic in New Moon. I've accelerated the events of Eclipse; attacks in the forest, impending war with the werewolves (but for a different reason), and Bella is about to succumb to a mysterious illness ( in my version).

PHEW! Hoped that cleared things up for you. Raise your hand if I've just confused you more.

LOVE,

Manthara


	3. Pain

A/N: Okay, I've finally figured out where this is going.. and you will like it. This chapter is somewhat angsty... ah yes, also, pretend that Jacob and Bella hung out over the summer as friends. There. Read, my chiclets.

Disclaimer in profile.

* * *

"La Push?" I questioned carefully. "Why?" 

He shifted away from me uncomfortably. "I think you should talk to Jacob... ask him what he knows about the werewolves. He's probably a better source than I am.." he murmured bitterly.

Positioning myself in front of him, I gently bent his face upwards. "What do you mean?" However, even before the words stopped coming from my mouth, I knew from the guarded nature of his eyes that I would not be getting any more information.

Jacob. I had missed him, after all.. I have found little time in recent weeks to visit him.

"Okay.. I'll go right after lunch. But _don't_ follow me, please; it makes me feel like a two- year old!"

I ran out of the bedroom door into the stairwell, rushing down the steps just as quickly.

Jumping into Edward's arms as he waited for me, he caught me unawares with a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" I looked at him, suspicious.

"For making it out of your bedroom and down the stairs without bruising something.."

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

After a particularly lovely lunch of tuna on crackers, sous-chefed by Edward, I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my keys, swinging out of the door with a light mood, despite the topic I was about to discuss with a close friend... 

Slamming the door of the cab, I rubbed my arms until the frozen hulk warmed. I turned on the radio. Forks newscast.

"Bad news, as reported from the Forks Police Department... To you, Connie." I waited, anxious. "Thanks, Ben. Today three more missing persons reports were filed to chief of police Charlie Swan; tourists, missing for over 48 hours. The entire field force is combing the Hoh Rainforest surrounding local reservation, La Push, where reports of ferocious, hulking bears have been reported for a few months by straying hikers. Please, if you have seen one of the tourists (photos in today's newspaper) or a bear, call the local tipline at 1-800-347-6574. Thank you. Back to you, Ben.."

I had heard enough. Shutting off the radio, I started the car with new purpose.

I waved to Edward and sped off in the direction of La Push.

* * *

Arriving at Billy's house, I knocked on the door and was greeted by a very disgruntled and disapproving Billy. He knew better than to mention Edward now, after he and Charlie had fought about it once again in July. 

"Is Jake home? I'd like to talk to him."

"No, he's at First Beach with Sam. You can meet him there if you'd like,"

I thanked Billy and once again scrambled into my truck.

I got to First Beach in record time. The cool weather was beginning to become overcast, bearing the signature rain of Forks.

I walked along the shore for a few minutes until spotting Jacob and Sam.

"Jake! I need to talk to you!" I yelled.

Jacob, sporting a new buzz-cut (poor ponytail.), half-heartedly smiled at me and turned to Sam, obviously asking him for something. Sam glanced in my direction and nodded slightly, still looking at me.

Jake jogged over.

We exchanged pleasantries for a while, moving steadily away form Sam and his disturbing stares. The rain began to soak through to us.

Laughing, we ran over to a nearby cave. Still standing, I addressed the real reason I had come.

"Jake.. we need to talk. You know the attacks in the woods lately? Well... I know that it's not the 'bears'. Actually... that's why I'm here. I know that the 'bears' are actually... Jake, don't laugh, but they're... _werewolves_."

His eyes bugged out of his head, literally.

He began to walk slowly to the other side of the narrow cave, watching me carefully. I decided to explain.

"Well, Jake... please listen. Edward told me that you might know something about them?"

His face was suddenly furious.

"What, so now your reeking bloodsucker _boyfriend_ has decided to ruin our friendship? Well Bella, that's not cool. You might have just told me that we couldn't talk anymore!"

I stared at him, completely confused...mostly because I had thought he said 'bloodsucker'.."What? Jake... no!"

"Don't lie to me!" His face contorted in rage.

Before I knew it, a gigantic wolf was pouncing on me from across the narrow cave.

Then the pain took me.

Even in my inhuman agony.. I heard one more thing before I blacked out.

"WHAT DID YOU_ DO_ TO HER?"

Edward.

* * *

Hee! Slight cliffy. hardy harr. Bet that (sorta) took you people by surprise... hope you liked. 

also.. more of the original summary's events to occur next chapter. I.e. sickness-related stuffis.

Ah yes.. for you jokers out here, don't call the tipline. it'd really screw up some poor family in nowhere, USA...

LOVE, Manthara


	4. Hunt

A/N: Chapter four, lovers! I have bronchitis.. thank my baby cousins for this update. GRR. SO! Back to the story.

Enjoy!  
Disclaimer in profile.

* * *

I awoke in a warm, cinnamon-scented room. Recognizing it as Carlisle's study, I tried to stand; I was embarrassed for falling asleep in a room where I didn't feel too welcome. 

Something tugged elusively at my memory. Jacob. No, not Jacob, I thought foggily; a wolf.

Jacob _was _the wolf.. I began to shiver, rattling breaths betraying how frightened I was at the thought of my friend.

Falling back onto the leather couch, I rubbed my head groggily. The door opening sent a whisper of cool air onto my forehead.

"Bella?" Edward called soothingly.

"Yes?"

He approached me, wide eyes glinting with partially concealed steel. His cold arms enveloped my exhausted frame tightly as he inhaled at my neck.

"Are you alright?"

Was I? Well, Jake had attacked me. Oddly, I felt no pain.

"Edward, I know that Jake hurt me.. but I'm not in pain.. what is wrong with me?"

"Bella.. Jake didn't get to you.. I arrived at the cave and you were on the floor, convulsing. He had already phased back... he was crying in the entrance of the cave. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to talk to him... I should have known.."Edward pleaded to me with guilty eyes.

"Are we going to tell Carlisle?"

"No,.. I don't think that would help anything..please forgive me?"

"I don't blame you. It was my fault for making him angry.."

Something about the situation begged for answering.

"Edward,.. If Jake didn't hurt me,.. what did?"

"I don't know," he whispered, tortured eyes boring a whole into my heart.

* * *

Edward drove me to Charlie's soon after. I stood drearily on the porch, eyes seeing Edward's depart clearly even through the thickly sheeting rain. Turning slowly to the door, I contemplated what to make for dinner. Charlie needs a hearty meal, I decided. I began to make some casserole.

Hearing the gravelly crunch of Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, I put away my book and awaited his arrival at the kitchen table.

Charlie crossed the room as soon as he stepped foot into the entrance. His eyes worried and his face looking older than it ever has, he pulled me tightly against him in a hug and kissed my forehead.

Seeing despair in his worn features, I asked what was wrong.

"Harry Clearwater has been murdered by the bears," his voice tapered into dust as he spoke.

"What? Are you serious?"

He nodded silently, slowly trudging to the table to eat after a few moments.

* * *

I called Edward to report this news, and to ask him if I could sleep over. I wanted to be close to him, as Victoria was obviously still looking for me; Charlie was going to be at the station all night as the crew worked to find the bears. I had begged him not to go.. but he persisted, running into danger that even the most informed of the townspeople couldn't predict.

Running across the slick yard to my truck, I heaved my bags into the cab and turned the engine on. I drove quickly to the Cullen's, jumping at each slight movement in the forest surrounding the roads.

Trudging up the stairs, I opened the door and called to Edward. The entire family came down the stairs, looking inappropriately dressed for a sleepover. Only Alice looked somewhat normal.

They looked like models for the army, complete with camoflauge jumpsuits and face paint. However, not one of them wore shoes.

I looked into their faces confusedly. "What are you doing?"

"We're hunting Victoria. You'll be staying with Alice."

I rushed into Edward's arms, kissing his face repeatedly. I knew that begging him would be futile.

* * *

Alice and I had been discussing the situation at hand. She suddenly had a blank look on her face, body going rigid on the couch next to me. I looked at her calmly, waiting for the vision to pass.

She awoke from her trance and stared with a questioning look at me, eyes laced with fear and dread.

I was about to ask her what was wrong.

The pain took me once more.

* * *

PHEW! I don't really like this chapter. Hopefully you do... ah well. Bye. Have to do four days worth of algebra.

LOVE,

Manthara


	5. Awoken

A/N- So sorry about lack of updates, but wouldn't allow me to submit docs until today! Recap of last chapter: Bella wakes up in Carlisle's office, and the Cullen family (except for Alice) goes out to hunt Victoria. Alice has a disturbing vision of contents unknown and Bella once again succumbs to mysterious pain. I'm going to work on imagery in this chapter; tell me how I do!

* * *

A spark of muted feeling swam lazily to my hazy mind; I sighed softly, wincing as I opened my eyes. Shards of broken light stabbed brutally through the slats of the cheap window treatments. I groaned internally as the ghost of the pain I had endured trembled ominously in my limbs. 

The ache of the sunlight breaking through the windows multiplied tenfold as I heard a muffled groan behind me. Relief poured through me as the door closed, but was stolen as a loud slam echoed off the walls.

I heard a faint shuffle, and a weight seemed to settle into what must have been a chair beside me. Well, I suppose it was next to the bed.

"Bella?" I nearly jumped as the soft tenor of Edward's whisper broke the silence. A wave of emotion walled up inside me as I realized that he was back; Victoria hadn't gotten near him. "Edward!" I exclaimed; however, no sound came from my chapped lips, only a cough.

"Shh, please, don't speak. You'll only get worse." He got up, I assumed to turn on the lights. I burrowed my head into the pillow in anticipation.

I was not disappointed. Edward returned to his former position at my side and leaned forward, elbows resting heavily on his knees. I looked into his eyes; they seemed impossibly tired, angry, worried, anguished, and hopeful, all at once. My breath caught in my throat. Finding my voice, I let out a broken whisper; "What's wrong?"

Edward spoke after a thick silence wound its tendrils into the air surrounding us.

"You're.. you're sick. Bella. But the doctors don't know what's wrong with you.. they think that you may have a.." His eyes pleaded with me, tormented, begging me to tell him not to continue. I didn't oblige him. He sighed in defeat. "They think that you may have a neurological problem..they want to drill into you," His voice trembled as a frightened sob threatened to escape him. "I'm so scared.."

I, however, felt a release of anxiousness drifting toward me. He would have to take action, he would have to change me..

"You're scheduled for surgery in four hours."

I gaped at him, wondering if his will against killing me was really so strong. To submit me to a life-threatening surgery just to keep me human. I sighed loudly. If the surgery went badly, at least his hand would be forced. I was not scared in the least.

The door creaked open once again, revealing a troubled Alice to my squinted eyes. She seemed to communicate silently with Edward; whatever she showed him seemed to stir a sense of unrest in him; she sighed and slipped out of the room, softly shutting the door as she departed.

"What? Did she say something that you don't want to hear?"

Something in his face and the way he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze told me that it was something that _I _wouldn't want to hear. I bored into his eyes with mine, commanding him to divulge what he knew.

"Bella.." He squeezed my hand tightly. "Something horrible has happened..."

* * *

Phew, I hate me too. Sorry about the cliffy; I couldn't resist... update later today, don't worry!!! NEXT CHAPTER: Bella learns of an accident, and problems in her surgery cause unrest in the hospital, mystifying the entire medical staff. 


	6. Acid

A/N: Without further ado, chapter six. Enjoy! (a little short, but I updated before today!) Also: Bella's hair doesn't have to be shaved, they can do the surgery without that..(I won't go into detail, it is possible as well as very gory)

* * *

I held my breath as my chest tightened exponentially. Edward's apologetic stare encouraged my morbid curiosity; "What?"I whispered. 

He exhaled sharply. "Bella... Jacob is in the room next to you..."

My mind swam in emotional agony. Jacob.. he had attacked me, but by accident. I still loved him, in a way..

"What happened?" my coarse voice pierced the thick silence.

"He was shot by a police officer...they were hunting the 'bears'.." He lowered his gaze, undoubtedly steeling himself to give me worse news. "He was hunting Victoria.. the deputy thought that he, in his wolf form, was one of those killing hikers," His voice trailed into a trembling whisper. "He was hunting Victoria.. with us."

I looked at him in confusion. I knew that the werewolves and vampires of Forks and La Push had a treaty.. but by no means would I have ever expected them to work as one towards anything, even to eliminate a common threat. This news, however, gave me new hope; if I was to be changed, and if Jacob lived..I tried not to stray down that mental avenue. Jacob _would_ live, he had to..

Edward and I continued discussing in hushed tones, until a nurse informed him that I should probably get some rest before the surgeons drilled into my skull.

* * *

I drifted lazily into consciousness as Carlisle approached my bed. He briefly explained the procedure to me, worried eyes displaying the personal stake he had in the successfulness of the next few hours. I was transported to the operation room. 

Sitting in the surgery chair, the backboard in full upright position, I winced as they tightened the head brace onto my skull. Carlisle gave me a reassuring look as he told me that I was being put under heavy-duty anaetsthesia; there was no chance that I would wake at any time during the procedure.

A nurse secured the plastic mask over my mouth and nose, my mind drifting brokenly as the gas trickled through the tubes. My thoughts dissipated into nothing.

* * *

Lazy and seemingly hushed sounds drifted towards my mind; I looked into a bright light, confused faces staring at me from behind blue masks and hairnets. I drew a rattling breath, not accomplishing much for a steady stream of oxygen was already being forced into my lungs. I pulled off the contraption with a heavy arm. 

Opening my eyes wider, my hearing also came out from under the heavy water which had muted all sound previously.

"..must have been something obstructing circulation.." one nurse rambled. "..about to drill.." a doctor behind me whispered.

One nurse, however, held something in her gloved hand, something that had cut into me, preparing for the main event of the operation. A scalpel. However, it was not the clean surface of the tool that made her hold it away from her body, as if it was unholy.

The scalpel's shine was disintegrating as tiny holes burned through the stainless edge.

* * *

Okay, angsty angst. Don't guess what's happening to Bella; probably, one of you will get it, and it will ruin the story for everyone else. Update within the next few days. 


	7. Promises

A/N: Chapter seven of Inconspicuous. If this is posted later than Thursday, it's because I've been unable to reach the internet (visiting family in Florida) Not really sure where to go with this; the last part of ch 6 was completely on the spot. Tell me if it sounds forced!

Working with personification this chapter, please give feedback! Trying to give you at least four pages on word.

EDIT: Sorry..I screwed up the Jake part. It was the Deputy, not Victoria.

* * *

My eyes blinked involuntarily, then swam backwards into the safer confines of my head. I drifted into heavy darkness, confused and too tired to care.

I once again puddled into consciousness in what must have been the hospital room in which I had been incarcerated before the botched drilling.

I remained alone, pools of light framing the blank walls. I shut my eyes, trying to fall asleep once more. I didn't want to muddle through what had happened in the operation room.

Hours passed.

Finally worrying about my lack of visitors, I made my way to the door, adjusting the too-short hospital gown so as not to embarrass myself. I placed my hand on the cool knob, and twisted.

The door was locked. My heart shot out frenzied palpitations. I rested my palm softly on the grained wood. Feeling nervous, I beat softly.

No reply. I let out a broken cry of "Nurse?" with the next hit; still, nothing.

I turned and rested my back on the door, feeling lightheaded. I ran a hand up my scalp to tousle my hair, but stopped short. I felt something scratchy; kind of like nylon rope. Stitches. Suddenly, I felt nauseous.

I slid down the door, resting my heavy skull in trembling hands.

I felt a strong pressure on my back jerking me up; a frenzied cry of "Bella?" snaked brokenly from under the door. I slid forward, and slowly crawled into an upright position.

The door slowly whined open, and someone stepped in. I assumed that it would be Edward.

I assumed wrong. (A/N- remember, assuming makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me')

The perfect musculature and delicate bone structure of Doctor Carlisle Cullen swayed briskly into the dreary box.

"Bella?" I made a small sound in acknowledgment; my throat felt too raw for normal human speech.

"Don't worry about what happened in the O.R., the nurses don't remember a thing, I made sure of that…"

I looked at him with a bemused air, not wanting to know how he had tampered with their memories. He must have pulled some serious Cullen dazzling to expunge the disturbing image of the acid-burned scalpel from their minds; then again, I know from personal experience how little a Cullen man has to do to make a woman forget her entire life.

He let out a knowing chuckle, then all of the humor dropped firm his face as he picked something out of his jacket pocket. It shone bleakly from a hole in the knotted blinds.

He walked closer to me, a concerned facet glinting in his normally carefree eyes. He held out the object, and my squinted eyes recognized it as the scalpel. It now resembled nothing of the sort, rust lining the edges of the crumbled blade.

"Bella, I have no idea what's going on here; we had a few guesses before the surgery. Now, I..Bella…" His eyes took on an agonized expression that I recognized from Edward. "We don't know what to do." He whispered, eyes fixated on the scalpel, which he was twirling nervously in his hand.

"Edward wants to talk to you,.. and then you're going home with us."

I nodded in assent. I needed to see Edward.

He walked in seconds later, holding the door for his father as they exchanged a few swift words. Carlisle exited.

Edward jogged towards me and let out a tortured sob, then catapulted me into his arms. Pulling my head gently from his chest, he kissed me softly, then laid me down on the hospital bed. He took a seat beside me, as well as my hand.

"Bella, I know that this is probably the worst time to give you any sort of news, but.." he trailed off. I waved my hand expectantly. "Well, I have good news, and.." he looked down. A gut-wrenching swell of anxiousness flooded my chest. "The bad first, please," I managed to choke out.

"Bella,.. I don't know how to say this. But, Jacob.. he died of his injuries while you were in surgery, and now the wolves are threatening with war..they think that the Deputy got to him because we weren't guarding the back close enough.."

My eyes rolled back into my head as a tortured, ripping sob ruptured from me, betraying the deep feeling I had for Jacob. I had never gotten to forgive him for the incident in the cave..

Edward embraced me tightly as I pulled myself together. I could cry later.

Sitting away from him and wiping my eyes, I tried to get a grip. "Please, the good news…" god knows I needed some good news.

"Bella,." His eyes held a blistering agony which flooded me as well. "What? I thought this was good news.."

"Bella.." he began again. "I think that I need to change you,.." I looked at him, ecstatic. I would have jumped into his arms, but a sharp ache had decided to swell in my legs. I winced slightly; Edward seemed to notice. "What? What's happening?"

The sharp ache morphed into a scalding pain, and I screamed roughly, coughing something onto my lap.

Almost a pint of blood was staining my hospital robe.

Edward turned his head, seeming to have to resist even looking at the substance on me, neck muscles straining, knuckles on his chair arms even whiter than usual.


	8. Revelations

a/n: chapter 8 of Inconspicuous. Very short- a family friend's mother is dying. So sorry, this is to tide you over.

* * *

Edward's hands suddenly gripped his mouth and nose in a crushing grip, body heaving with the effort of staying away from me. I tried to back away from him, but the more I moved, the more liquid that spilled onto me. _oh well...he'd have to bite me soon enough..._

I was resigned to be changed in a painful way until a loud crash echoed throughout the room. Jasper and Emmett rushed into the room, grabbing Edward with huge force and binding his arms behind his back. They lifted him out of the chair roughly, Edward straining towards me with a look of pure, unadulterated hunger piercing his eyes, now a sharp, calculating onyx. He made frightening and inhuman noises, nearly escaping from his brothers as thick venom spilled from his clenched jaw. I nearly fainted in terror, and began to sob in horror. I had greatly underestimated how tempting blood was to a vampire; I shivered in self-hate at what I had been putting him through, unthinkingly pushing my body against him, reasoning that the need for blood was comparable to a heavy craving.

I was also awed by the self-control that my lover possessed; he loved me enough to stay beside me, touching me, without betraying the pain he was enduring.

Edward was being pushed out of the room as I came to these conclusions.

Carlisle came into the room and pulled me into a tight embrace, rocking me and whispering soothing words as my body was wracked with hysterics.

* * *

a/n- this was a bad chapter. Sorry, as mentioned, life got in the way. On a good note: this is the first chapter without a cliffhanger! Update Wednesday or Thursday. 


	9. Hazy

a/n- another crap chapter, because I'm drowning in writer's block and because the family friend's mother who was dying actually died today. I apologize profusely and promise to get back on track in the following week! This is essentially filler and an update on Charlie's portion of the story. Badly written.

* * *

An ominous humming rumble hypnotized me into consciousness. Opening my sleep-heavy lids, I peered into what looked like a car's interior. Night, because the windows were a deep, unfeeling black.

Pushing myself up from the sticky leather upholstery, I cleared my throat.

"Bella?"

Emmett, then. The concern in his voice was tangible.

"Mhmm." I replied articulately.

"We're taking you home with us."

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, something of great importance occurred to me. "Where's Charlie?" I mumbled softly. Emmett, of course, heard me. "The field squad is still in the woods. They think that Victoria's still out there..though they think they're tracking bears."

"Oh." I replied, deadpan. I lowered myself back onto the leather seating.

Sleep began to pulse steadily and softly into my skull, the trapped slumber pressing heavily onto my forehead. I drifted, hazy, warm, and confused...

* * *

Realized after rereading that it was complete and utter shite. Ah well. Update in the form of an exhaustingly long, juicy novel of a chapter as soon as things are sorted out life-wise. 

YAYY! Moment: Wow, I've surpassed 3500 hits on Inconspicuous! With 300+ just an hour after posting! Here's just a little mini-party to all those readers out there who've been with me since the beginning. Love you all!


	10. Vermilion

a.n.- surprise! I've updated! YES! Okay, need to sort out my lingering length issues. Ah well. Read on, pirates, read on.

* * *

A gentle, soothing hum awoke me, far different from the ominous rumble that had jerked me into consciousness earlier. Cool sheets covered my body.

I sat up, running a hand through my hair, shuddering twice; once, when I felt the ragged line of stitches, and once more when my hands got caught in a tangle of blood-sticky tresses.

I looked about, recognizing Alice's room. I felt quite odd, thinking of who else had occupied this bed..Alice _and_ Jasper. Hmm. Upon further thinking, I decided to get up. I jumped from the soft mattress with barely hidden disgust.

I wandered into Edward's bathroom down the hall. Disrobing as I went, I turned the silver faucet all the way to high. I was feeling particularly peaky.

Watching the pink-red water sluice through the drain, the metallic scent of the blood reminded me of something...it was the twenty-first..I should have gotten my period a week ago.

Damn.

I slid down the bathroom wall, thinking tiredly, confused. It was _impossible_ for me to be pregnant...my cheeks began to warm. Utterly _impossible._

I turned off the knob, anxiously anticipating seeing myself in the foggy mirror. Swiping some moisture off of the surface, I examined my waist..I was thinner than usual, but not thin enough to stop my cycle.

I sighed resolutely, changing into clean pajamas as I trooped heavily down the staircase.

I ran right into Edward. I looked away, quickly...and barely muttered... "Edward,..I need to talk to you about something..."

He nodded, sensing my worry, and pulled me gently into a hallway. I noticed that his eyes were guilt-ridden, and he tried to stay as far from me as possible. (Please go back to chapter eight if you're confused about the last passage.)

"Edward.." I looked down. "I missed my period.."

I stared into his eyes. They reflected pure hurt and betrayal.

Oh well. And _I _thought this would be simple.

* * *

a/n- don't really like this chapter, but it is serving the purpose of expediting the diagnosis of Bella's sickness. NEXT CHAPTER: The Cullens find out what's ailing Bella, and go to extreme lengths to fix it. However, tensions between them and the wolf pack are rising, and someone's bound to get hurt... 


	11. Seirios Aster

I chuckled under my breath into Edward's face as he grew more and more confused. Carlisle briskly joined us, smiling at Edward's childlike expression.

"Well, Bella, this may seem odd, but I'm quite relieved." Edward made sharp eye contact with his father, and then stared at my face, his emotion at my diagnosis wiped from his face as if it was slate and from his eyes as if they were crystal. I could see his chest straining.

"Edward...it was so obvious..James.." my soft, forgiving tone had no effect on his strained and now guilty stance. Carlisle looked from me to Edward and silently left.

He stepped toward me, the sound of his steps becoming desperate and pleading on the wood floor. He was so close to me that I had to bend my neck all the way up to see his face, and he wrapped his arms around me.

He stood still for a moment, eyes searching mine for what seemed like an eternity, the quality of his golden eyes making me lose my train of thought.

All too soon, he spoke. "I'm..sorry..the venom..I didn't," he sighed and closed his eyes. "This is all my fault." I pushed his away from him slightly, suddenly angered. "No, Edward, it's actually _not _your fault. I'm the one who ran into James' trap- me, not you. And shouldn't you be-" A sharp burning sensation pitched me to the floor. As always, Edward caught me.

"I'm going to have to change you.." He whispered into my ear, having shifted me into an upright position within the circle of his arms. "I know."

* * *

I lay on Edward's (brand new) bed, white cotton sheets replacing the golden throw that had previously been occupying the space. A bucket of iced, wet rags lay near, and I was in a loose white t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. Edward and Carlisle were present in the room. 

Edward took a deep breath and glided to where I waited. he looked into my eyes, a silent apology screaming within them. My heart beat strongly

"Edward.." I said quietly. He brushed his fingertips against my mouth, effectively silencing me. "For eternity," he whispered.

And then he pushed his teeth against my throat.

* * *

The end. If you're confused (and I bet a lot of you are...) Bella's sickness was caused by lasting traces of James' venom that Edward failed to remove from her body. Sorry for all of you who got confused already!  



End file.
